1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, a system and a program for modeling a common-language speech recognition, by a computer, under the influence of multiple dialects, and also relates to a recording medium that stores the program. The present invention particularly relates to a field of speech recognition by a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Enhancing robustness has been an important issue and a difficult point to achieve in the field of speech recognition. A major factor of deterioration in robustness of speech recognition lies in a problem involving linguistic accents. For example, the Chinese language has many dialects, which leads to a significant problem of accents. The problem gives incentives for ongoing research activities. In the conventional speech recognition system, the recognition rate for a standard common language is high but the recognition rate for an accented common language influenced by dialects (hereinafter referred to as “dialectal-accented common language” or simply as “dialectal common language” also) is low. To address this problem, a method such as “adaptation” may be used as a countermeasure in general. However, a precondition in this case is that a sufficient amount of data for the dialectal-accented common language must be provided. With this method, there are cases where the recognition rate for the standard common language drops markedly. Since there are many kinds of dialects, the work efficiency is degraded if an acoustic model is trained repeatedly for the respective kinds of dialects.